


Julian's discovery

by Spilled_Scarlet_Ink



Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_Scarlet_Ink/pseuds/Spilled_Scarlet_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bath one night,  Julian stumbles across something he isn't supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julian's discovery

**Author's Note:**

> A more mature Five dealing with adolescent problems, no longer being stuck, as J. K. Rowling said, in "a state of permanent pre-pubescence".

It was evening at Kirrin Cottage. Julian was lying in the bath, the warm water a welcome source of heat as it lapped over his skin. He was peaceful and felt relaxed and carefree, absent mindedly moving his toes and causing a ripple to break out on the surface of the water. 

After he lay there for a while longer, becoming increasingly sleepy, he decided, reluctantly, that it was time to get out. He exited awkwardly, banging his elbow on the hard enamel, as the bathtub was too small for his now tall and broad body. 

Wrapping a towel around his shivering form, he pulled on his pyjamas and dried his damp blond hair before wiping the condensation of the mirror so as to be able to comb it. 

When he considered himself sufficiently ready for bed, he made his way to his room and was just about to turn the doorknob when he saw that it was open just a crack, which fuelled his curiosity. As he stood there, he heard a noise from inside which made him stop in his tracks. 

He could hear a soft moaning sound, almost like the lowing of an animal emanating from the bedroom. His immediate reaction was confusion as he did not know what could be making such a noise. As quietly as he could, he edged the door slightly further open until he could partially see inside the room. 

The sight which met him caused his eyes to open widely in consternation. None other than Dick was the source of the strange sounds, and was emitting sharp pants and grunts as he kneeled on his bed, naked with his pyjamas cast on the floor beside him as he touched himself with a furious passion, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth hanging agape in pleasure. 

Julian's mouth likewise slid open in shock as he had not been expecting to stumble across such an exhibition. As he watched, his brother skimmed his hands across his chest, rubbing and pinching his taut nipples before returning it to his hard length and nether area, groaning the whole while. 

Julian stepped back, his mouth dry, feeling guilty for having come across his brother in such a private moment. Still, he found it impossible to ignore the noises of his brother's pleasure and upon his next peek, he saw his brother attain his climax.

With a cry so loud that Julian was sure that it must have been heard downstairs, Dick collapsed, spent, back onto the pillows. 

Since he was lying there naked, his breathing fast and erratic and his body damp with perspiration, Julian decided to tactfully give his brother a few minutes in which to compose himself before entering the room, so padded quietly back to the bathroom on the pretext of washing his face once more, whilst saying to himself with a smile, "He definitely isn't my little brother any more!"


End file.
